deadlymistakesfandomcom-20200213-history
Delon Heron Strider
Delon Heron Strider is the son of Bro (now Dirk Strider) from the famous Homestuck webcomic by Andrew Hussie and Rynn from the Surreal Software game, "Drakan". He is also the cousin (or perhaps genetic uncle?) of mistake Toby Magoda Strider, but he is unaware of this. He is also unaware of the fact that he has a half-sister named Foul. Early History Bro was sent to a planet by the name of Drakan (a planet inhabited by humans in the Earth equivalent of Medieval times) in a strange teleportation accident. While there, he met Rynn and the two of them became good friends. Later, the two of them helped put an end to a major raid on the city of Surdana, which resulted in a celebration of epic proportions. Everyone in the city was drunk off their rockers that night, including Bro and Rynn. Eventually, the two of them... Well, I guess you can tell what happened next. About two weeks later, Rynn displayed stomach virus-like symptoms, but she did not let that stop her from protecting her people. It wasn't until she skipped her period that they realized exactly what they had gotten themselves into. Fortunately, no one really blamed them for their situation because just about everyone in the city was stone drunk that night, and blaming them would be hypocritical. However, Rynn was left unable to fight for the rest of her pregnancy, and could only resume her duties after he was born. After the birth, Bro took it upon himself to raise Delon, seeing that Rynn had way too big of a responisbilty to raise him herself. Shortly afterwards, Bro and Delon were teleported back to Earth, and despite all this, Rynn loved him very much, and would personally give anything to be able to see him again. As a matter of fact, she gave Delon a metal bracelet before he left with his father. It has a Runic engraving on it, and if it were to be translated, it would say, "your mother loves you very much." Bro and Dave trained him to be very skilled with a katana when he was old enough, but hey, it's on both sides of the family. It was to be expected. Personality Like the rest of the Strider family, Delon has a profuse love for irony. Delon also has a major beserk button that you DO NOT want to push: DO NOT call him a "ginger" or even so much as IMPLY that he has no soul. You WILL regret it. BIG TIME. Relationships with Other Mistakes He, Jen and Torque already knew each other as friends since before they entered the roleplay and he already knows Faeton, Anurto,Toby and Foul via internet. (To be edited later.) Fun Facts Here are some interesting bits of trivia about Delon: *He can play harmonica. *He loves pizza and faygo. *His favorite songs are "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen and "Rock of Ages" by Def Leppard. *His ringtone is the opening theme to "Spyro the Dragon". *He is named after Delon (Rynn's dead brother) and Heron (Arokh's former rider). *He loves the show, "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". Yes, you heard that right; he is in fact a brony. *Delon also likes dragons very much, seeing that his entire room is decorated with dragon memorabilia (quite ironic considering that he doesn't know about his mother). Heck, he has often found some of his plushies missing only to later find them being featured on his father's "Plush Rump" website. Category:Males Category:Cynder794 characters